


proud

by lavenderlinks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), first Linked Universe fic, hope i didn't mess up the characters too badly, i wrote this instead of actually going to bed, sorry for any huge errors, that's probably good to include, this was written in around three hours and i don't know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlinks/pseuds/lavenderlinks
Summary: the threat is gone, dark link has been defeated, and now it's time to go homeor: a message for wild
Comments: 19
Kudos: 241





	proud

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my first time writing for zelda, but it is my first(finished) fic for lu. i hope yall enjoy, and that i didn't butcher the characters too bad

_ “Is this..?” The camera shakes as a blond boy attempts to adjust it, his shoulder-length hair held back by a green headband. “Guys, I think I got it working!” From behind the boy, faint cheers can be heard. Within seconds of his yell, a second boy appears in front of the camera, beaming as he bounces slightly, his bright yellow curls bobbing.  _

_ “Nice job, smithy!” He scoots closer to the first boy as more people make their way into view. “Okay! Who wants to talk first?” The only brown-haired member of the group raises his hand, and everyone moves a bit the the side to allow him in the center.  _

_ “Thanks- uh. We think this is gonna be our last night together, so we wanted do… something, I guess. So the smithy-” the first boy grins shyly, his eyes shining violet. “-figured out how to work your slate thing so we could leave you a message. Uh- I wanted to say thank you for getting lost with me. I’ve… never had anyone who could explore with me, and it turns out, it’s more fun with a friend. A brother. I love ya, champion.” He smiles before moving back, bumping shoulders with a man with partly pink hair.  _

_ “I’ll go next!” the second boy moves to the front, grinning. “Hi, champion! I don’t have as much to say as he did-” he glances towards the brown-haired boy who had just spoken- “but I’m gonna miss you! I’ve been a big brother a lot, so it was nice to be the younger sibling for once, y’know? So thanks for being my big brother. Brothers. All of you guys! And thanks for cooking. Before you joined the group, the food definitely wasn’t as good.” The boy shudders, and there’s a quiet ripple of laughter from behind him. “Your’s isn’t quite as good as Grandma’s, but it’s close.” He grins again, his smile bright as the sun, before he backs into the group, leaving it open for the next person.  _

_ “My turn for the mushy shit,” mutters the pink-haired man, stepping up. “Champion, you’re an idiot just like the rest of them, but for some reason, all of you made me have feelings. So fuck you. And… thank you, I guess. I’ve tried to be closed off, I’ve tried not to get hurt. But all of you forced me into opening up. You all are some of the closest things I have to family. So thank you. And thank you, champion.” He sighs as he steps back, leaning on the brown-haired boy’s shoulder. Replacing him, a man in a vibrant blue scarf moves to the center. _

_ “I’ve been honored to fight by your side, champion. Even if you have pulled some stupid moves, you’ve proven yourself to be an insanely good fighter. And an insanely good friend. Thank you for always being there.” The scarfed hero ran a hand through his hair as he stepped back, taking the spot next to the youngest of the group. Taking his place, a man with a sailcloth tied around his shoulders steps forward, a sweet smile on his face.  _

_ “Champion, you’ve been here for all of us when we’ve needed you. You’re a talented fighter, and you’re so strong in other ways, too. I hope you know that. And we noticed every time you explored with the traveler, and every time you showed the sailor pictures on your slate, and every time you sat with me and talked as I carved. You’re the best friend anyone could ask for, champion. Thank you for being here with us.” The man smiles softly as he steps back, allowing the oldest member of the group to take his place, a man with blond hair, strange markings on his face, and a scar over one eye.  _

_ “Wild child, I think I speak for all of us when I say I’ m proud of you. I consider everyone here a part of my family, and I know Malon thinks the same. You’re my son, Link. We all love you.” The armored hero places a hand on the shoulder of the shortest hero, who dashes forward, wringing his hands.  _

_ “I don’t have much to say, but… thank you. Even if you’re horrible at weapon maintenance, you’re one of the kindest people I know. So thank you. For being our brother. From all of us.” The short boy waves before stepping back, a taller boy with grey facial marking taking his place.  _

_ “Cub-” he starts, before pausing, groaning. “I don’t know how to put this. I- cub, I never thought I could grow to care about someone so much in this short amount of time, but here we are, I guess. And now we’re hours away from saying goodbye. I… have a lot to say, but I think the most important thing is that cub, I’m so proud of you. I couldn’t be prouder to have you as my protege and as my family.” He smiles, his expression warm. “I love you, cub.” He steps back and the shortest boy dashes forward, giving a quick wave before the video cuts off. _

They had been correct in assuming that it was their last night together. The next morning, they had started towards the nearest town, which was quite a while away, seeing as they were in Hyrule’s Hyrule at time, and it tended to take a while to get anywhere. But before they had even traveled for an hour, they were interrupted by portals.

This is it. This is goodbye. 

Only hours later, the Hero of the Wild steps through the door of his house for the first time in weeks, and he feels like crying. For all the benefits of being back home- being with Zelda, not having to worry about infected monsters or Dark Link- his empty house felt lonely in a way it never had felt before. After being with a group for so long, you become used to having people at your side, to talk to and adventure with and just… if you needed to be with someone, they were there. 

Only a few hours out of his second adventure, and he already misses his party. Wild sighs, flopping down at his table and unhooking his slate from his side. Placing it on the table in front of him, he opens up his gallery, a picture of him and the group appearing on the slate’s screen. He sighs, smiling at the picture, and flips to the next. And-

A video? 

Wild hadn’t taken any videos for a while. He knew that for a fact. The last one he had taken had been right before he had left, testing the feature with Zelda and Purah. But…

He presses play, and the voice of the Hero of the Four Sword echoes through the empty house, the Hero of the Wind appearing only seconds later. He stares, frozen as the rest of the Links appear on screen- when had they  _ done _ this? 

The Hero of Hyrule steps up to speak, his quiet words loud in the silence of Wild’s home. A sob tears itself from the hero’s throat, but he doesn’t take his eyes of the video. Wind steps up to speak, and Wild giggles quietly at his bash at all of the other Links’ cooking. Then Legend, snarky as always. And Warriors, and Sky, and Time, and Four, and…

The Hero ofTwilight steps forward, and he tells Wild that he’s  _ proud _ , and that he couldn’t be prouder, and that he loves him, and…

Wild realizes now that his tears aren’t completely sad. He misses the other heroes. He misses them more than he ever expected. But now he has this. And all of the memories of the other Links. And he had their love and their pride in him, and…

Wild will never forget them. 


End file.
